pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lego Master BB
Energy X (talk) 00:35, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Images Please mind that we prefer .png images over .jpg ones. Energy ''X'' 21:55, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Images While it is good that you uploaded the images for the episode SM121, you have to do that properly. That means the images, which need to be of a more suitable resolution, need categories, description etc. At least ask for tips before doing something like that. Energy ''X'' 15:19, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :Mind not to copy images from other sites, as you have been warned before about this. Energy ''X'' 21:59, May 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Same goes for copied content, write info in your own words and don't copy them from other sites as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:24, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Reply I never did such thing. What message are you getting when trying to do that? Energy ''X'' 19:33, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :Remember, if you find something odd or suspicious, you can always tell that to . Energy ''X'' 20:07, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Images Please make sure not to add so many images to the galleries. It is to make sure that our site doesn't get a lower ranking. Energy ''X'' 10:37, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Forum Input Hello there. I would appreciate if you can vote or add your input to my forum that involves the progression of Pokémon and move pages. Click here for the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 14:48, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Table I'll look into the matter. Energy ''X'' 12:53, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :I'm not so much annoyed by these attempts, as I am about this. Please revise your edit, because there are some mistakes, from grammar to spelling, that should not be there. In addition, the biography needs to be detailed, with the moves that either side used. Energy ''X'' 13:14, July 21, 2019 (UTC) ::I think I did the trick. Please report if you see any bugs. Energy ''X'' 14:07, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::I completely forgot how bad the template is. It should be fine now, but do report the bugs. Energy ''X'' 14:18, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Sword and Shield Pokedex Entries Let's wait not to add anything about them until the games are officially released. Mozart999 (talk) 21:57, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Images Please do not add images with bad files to articles, even if someone else uploaded them. Energy ''X'' 18:40, July 29, 2019 (UTC) :Well that's better, go on, then. Energy ''X'' 20:52, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Template About the Pokédex Entries, I made a template that should replace it. Tell me what you think here! Energy ''X'' 16:01, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :While I do applaud you for that, you have seen how mess of a template that is. This new layout shouldn't take too much time and effort to update for newer games. Energy ''X'' 17:19, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Images Since you are involved with Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee content, could you simply add the images from the game, from this list? Energy ''X'' 17:26, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Image When uploading an image, please write the appropriate category. We don't want to add more issues to fill pages like these. If you don't know the category, at least first ask before uploading. Energy ''X'' 17:40, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Template 2 Like the previous template, please leave a comment about the new one, concerning Pokémon sprites. Here. Energy ''X'' 22:06, August 5, 2019 (UTC) It would probably be better if you don't add those new templates at the moment since it's possible they aren't fully finished yet or something.--Lordranged7 (talk) 04:41, August 6, 2019 (UTC) :Good, but please comment that on the link to gather feedback. ::Also, these are all proposals. You must not implement them yet; there will be a vote after I sort everything out. Moreover, some of these can be simply be added with a bot. So, for now, just offer feedback. Energy ''X'' 10:17, August 6, 2019 (UTC) :Well that's somewhat helpful. But remember, there's more to come. Energy ''X'' 19:20, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Third template Here's the discussion. It looks a bit incomplete, I know, but I'd like to hear your feedback about this mock-up. Energy ''X'' 22:48, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Image Please mind to categorize images, as said before. This one can belong to category "Generation VIII Pokémon artwork". Energy ''X'' 17:36, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Reply It should be done by the end of the week. Energy ''X'' 20:56, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Edits Despite our differences, you do a somewhat good job. Have you considered applying for rollback? Energy ''X'' 11:59, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Tables Remember, the table galleries are outdated and need to be converted to this. Energy ''X'' 17:41, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Sync moves The Japanese names you added for the sync moves, are those the actual Japanese names or just the English names translated to Japanese by using Google Translate? Because if it's the latter, they need to be removed since we only add official Japanese names and not English to Japanese translation.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:00, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Well then, thanks for answering my message. Anyways, don't do it that way next time, only add the official Japanese names.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:23, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I know but you should still add the content that's official and translations from Google Translate aren't official.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:30, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Categories Second warning: please categorize your images. Use Category:Season 14 Pokémon for images like these. Energy ''X'' 19:51, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :Look, if you want to keep adding images, then you have to categorize them. It's not even so hard, you can even ask me what category should be applied. We don't want to populate . For now, a block for a day is instituted. Energy ''X'' 17:09, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Category You should word your category better. What does "Varies moves" even mean? Energy ''X'' 22:07, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Originally that category was added thru the template, it shouldn't be added manually. I'm trying to get the template to make it not categorize at all, or categorize as both Physical and Special when "Varies" is in the infobox --Shockstorm (talk) 22:20, August 23, 2019 (UTC) :Is it so hard to do? I thought not. Energy ''X'' 22:28, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Page Please use Rosa (Masters) as a base page for any Pokémon Masters character page. Energy ''X'' 14:17, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Let's Go moves Remember, Let's Go moves belong in a different category. "Pokémon Let's Go" category is for gameplay and anything else. Energy ''X'' 20:33, September 3, 2019 (UTC) :You know you can correct them, right? Energy ''X'' 20:57, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Text Is this the text taken from official site? If no, then mind that we do not use the word "you"; articles should be written in third-person perspective (like "the player character can do this" instead of "you can do this"). Energy ''X'' 11:12, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, just put them under quotes. Though it wouldn't hurt to rewrite the sections so they aren't copied, and tonsound a bit more professional. Energy ''X'' 06:22, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Category There, it wasn't so hard, was it? Anyway, just to point out that you don't need so many categories, but still, I am pleased that you have done this on your own and can continue doing so. Just ask if you don't know which category to apply. Energy ''X'' 00:33, September 10, 2019 (UTC) :I don't want to create any antagonism against users, but why do you not listen? You uploaded new images without categories; one would think that you'd learn and apply the knowledge that I have passed on. Instead, I have to delete your images and lock pages until you learn. Energy ''X'' 09:41, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Copyright Again, don't copy images from other sites. Energy ''X'' 22:14, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Images Well you can take screenshots of them, at least that's how I do it. Just don't copy of other sites, at least. Also, as said before, you need to categorize them. Just look up the earlier images before uploading them, like Category:Ultra Legends anime images. Energy ''X'' 22:24, September 23, 2019 (UTC) :To answer your question, I use a software, Picasa, to take images. The downside is that it takes into .bmp format so I need to convert them later. Anyway, I see you did a good job; the description and copyright tag could be placed, too, like this, but I'll overlook this time. Energy ''X'' 20:14, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Reply It's more about the article name, and the fact we know very little about the series so far. It'd be wiser to add the article to your user box and create the page when the title is announced. Energy ''X'' 21:15, September 29, 2019 (UTC) :Create User:Lego Master BB/Sandbox and place the article's content in there, but without the categories. Energy ''X'' 22:19, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Template I see you are starting to change the templates. Let me just stop you there, because it is still work in progress. I see there's a bug in the template and has to be fixed. Energy ''X'' 22:14, October 3, 2019 (UTC) :Remember, the template has not been finished yet. Just wait until I give the permission to apply it on all pages. Energy ''X'' 13:38, October 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I'd say the template is done, regarding the code. There was one final thing that I would have liked to add, but due to the lower version of MediaWiki, that is not possible. :::Anyway, this is the code. You don't need to add the semicolon at the end of the line. Also, any notes in form of tooltips can be converted by adding a @ sign in front of them. In addition, if the Pokémon has only one stage, no need to "stage1" parameter (since that only adds the tabbers, and that should be applied only for Pokémon with multiple stages or anything special, like Z-Moves or Mega Evolutions). Energy ''X'' 15:48, October 5, 2019 (UTC) :You don't have to add type and subtype - one of the characteristics of the new template. Energy ''X'' 17:25, October 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Well thanks for the support. I hope the new update of MediaWiki rolls out so I could apply new changes to moveset of Pokémon pages. Energy ''X'' 16:53, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Editing You don't have to continuously publish every sentence. Just write an entire plot in one edit. Moreover, you should revise your grammar and spelling, and write in present rather than past tense. Otherwise, it's looking good. Energy ''X'' 21:41, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Carkoal Can you please get the image of Carkoal? Griffguy26 (talk) 21:58, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Generation VIII Pokémon Please refrain from making any Pokémon pages from Generation VIII if they aren't confirmed by any official source.--Lordranged7 (talk) 23:55, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Reply Page has been unlocked. But make sure you and others put in official and verified content, and place proper notices like . Energy ''X'' 20:26, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Plots Just to point out since you have been doing some episode plots a few weeks ago, I suppose you are the perfect candidate to write Sword Shield anime episode plots for the articles. I am a bit too tired from doing the plots myself. Energy ''X'' 10:25, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Love your page/Avatar2006 (talk) 19:43, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Templates Please place templates in new lines, like this. Energy ''X'' 21:14, November 9, 2019 (UTC) See Energy's message above regarding adding templates to pages.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:59, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Sinistea Who’s Sinistea? Travjt (talk) 15:23, November 12, 2019 (UTC) Japanese names I believe I told you earlier about it but don't add Japanese names for moves which English names are thrown in Google Translate to get the Japanese names.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:27, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Images Remember, too many images is not preferable. Around 30 should be the max. number oer episode. Energy ''X'' 20:33, November 17, 2019 (UTC) :Only a Content Mod/Admin can delete images. Anyway, I have reduced the number of images in the gallery. What would also be good is to add captions, just like I did some time ago, like this. Energy ''X'' 20:48, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Gen VIII images I was wondering where you got the gen VIII sprites from since some do look very similar to the ones from Serebii (like the Grookey ones). Also, do mind that we prefer .gif (so moving images if they do move in-game) in the sprite section.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:12, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Bumping your talk page in case you didn't see my message.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:50, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Uh what? I'm talking about where you got your Generation VIII sprites from since some look very similar to the ones from Serebii, like the Grookey ones. It has nothing to do with the new template.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:05, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Well, if you didn't get them from Serebii, where did you get them from?--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:14, November 23, 2019 (UTC) If you say so, guess that place you got them from got them from Serebii, so I'm going to delete them. Anyways, it's better not to get them from any sites that aren't official.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:26, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Stadiums If you're going to make the stadium pages, at least make them like this.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:41, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Reply. You actually added the episode 3 pictures in there. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 14:10, December 8, 2019 (UTC) That's a mess, thanks for the help! Alan Sycamore! (talk) 14:24, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Did you finish doing it? Alan Sycamore! (talk) 14:39, December 8, 2019 (UTC) SS004 8.png (by Lego Master BB) is low quality and replaces other (important) images. Upload it as a new file, please. Zsotroav (talk) 15:01, December 8, 2019 (UTC)zsotroav Posted to talk at SS004 20.png about and regarding you. Please reply. Images Could you reupload your own images for SS004? I have just noticed that you copied another user's image and converted them to png. Nothing wrong with that, it's just the images look a bit edited (precisely, they look brighter than they should be). Energy ''X'' 23:30, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Re: Trying to help this user realize the rules [link to post] Energy_X I understand the rules (including the 30 image per episode), but you have to keep in mind that changing colors or adding filters to pokemon episode images usually make the picture look worse. Sometimes it can help but it's usually not a good idea to do. But it looks like you still don't understand;' let's go through all of the image changes': *SS004_1.png Lower Quality, different image, same as SS004_2.png (rev1) *SS004_2.png Lower Quality, different image *SS004_4.png Lower Quality, different image *SS004_5.png Different image *SS004_6.png Bad Quality, different image *SS004_7.png Bad Quality, different image *SS004_8.png Bad Quality, different image, replacing important one *SS004_9.png Lower Quality, different image *SS004_10.png Bad Quality, different image, replacing important one *SS004_11.png Lower Quality, different image *SS004_12.png Lower Quality, different image *SS004_13.png Stolen (reuploaded image) from SS004_7.png (rev.1) *SS004_14.png Poor Quality, different image, replacing important one *SS004_20.png (rev.2) Stolen (reuploaded image) from SS004_8.png *SS004_30.png Stolen (reuploaded image) from SS004_14.png *SS005_26.png Stolen (reuploaded image) from SS005_27.png (Rev.2) *SS005_27.png reverted to old, low res., highly edited image. *SS005_28.png reverted to old, low res., highly edited image. *SS005_29.png Stolen (reuploaded image) from SS005_31.png *SS005_30.png replaced with low res. version of the image from SS005_33.png If I'm correct, you've replaced ALL of my SS004 images except number 3. Replying to your message and expanding my previous one: "Zsotroav doesn't' know how the episode images are supposed to be." what do you mean? "the episode only should be at least 30 images" poor grammar; this sentence means that there should be 30 or more images. " and this gut don't all" what does this mean? I can't understand. "Also, I explain this many times that I want to help the Pokemon wiki any I can without causing no trouble." I am happy to hear that, that's why I want to make this clear. "(...) but I'm only trying to fix a bit" what exactly? "can you please explain it to the user and tell sorry if i bother him" I don't want to cause you any trouble I'm only trying to help the wiki. "(...) reporting him for vandalizing (...)" changing images without the need for it. Using unnecessary filters on uploaded images. Using low-quality images that are unreasonable. "counter-productive editing of the Pokémon Wiki" reverting or replacing images to lower-resolution ones without proper reasoning. Also, I've forgotten this one; Reuploading images without permission. (See listed above) "Also ignoring my messages (sent both to his and the image talk pages)" please don't ignore this one :D I really hope that we can resolve this problem. Please reply ASAP. Sorry if this is long, I just want to make sure, that we can solve this properly. Zsotroav (talk) 17:20, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Image quality Remember, if someone else has an image with better quality (meaning it is bigger or has better properties), we should let them upload it. Of course, the rules about the number of images and categories still apply. I can see your images are too bright for some reason; I thought you'd use the same source as you did for Sun/Moon anime. Energy ''X'' 18:22, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas! DragonSpore18 (talk) 05:12 December 25, 2019 (UTC)